The white mammoth
by Blackthorn and Me
Summary: Steffie wants to find something that she's never had but she dosen't know what it is, but what will happen when she gets lost in the mountains and she needs help from a unsociable white bull mammoth.
1. The walk

**My second Ice age story, and the first I believe to a story about Steffie.**

**I don't own any of the Ice age characters just the story, Please enjoy and review.  
**

Down by the new teenage hidout, Steffie, Megan, Katie, Ethan and Peaches were talking about life or the latest gossip, well the brat pack were. Ethan and Peaches were really thalking about having a calf in far future, when their in their mid or early 20s so two to three years time "Their such a beautiful couple, I'm so happy for them, not every girl is as lucky as Peaches to have such a gentleman like Ethan" Megan stated while the others nodded in agreement "And who's handsome, clam, strong, funny and goofy, I could go on forever" Katie listed "Ethan to is very lucky aswell, I mean how many female mammoths do we know that can hang by their tails,flip from trees and fight pirates?"

"None that I know, ha ha, right Steffie? Steffie?" The two female mammoths looked over to their useally sassy and chatty leader for her say, but Steffie didn't look quite like herself, she was silent, looking over to the couple with a woeful look and sighed sadly, the other two looked at each other with worry "What's wrong with Steffie,Kate?" Megan whispered over to her blond friend. Katie shugged "I'll ask"

"Steffie, what's wrong girl?" Steffie looked up to where the voice came from "Huh, oh nothing" Steffie leid, shuffling her feet a bit "Well it dosen't look like nothing, and we know when your lying, you shuffled your feet you ever do that when you lie" Katie said with sly smile, Steffie looked surprised, she didn't know how her friends knew about her "OK, maybe I am a little sad, but it's not because of Peaches having Ethan, not even close to that, in fact I'm happy for them it just..." Steffie couldn't say it, she was to depressed at the moment to relly talk to anyone "It's just, what?" Megan said wanting to hear more.

Steffie shook her head "Look girls I need some time alone, to think things over. I'm going for a walk, don't bother to to look or come and get me, I just need to be by myself" Steffie explained to posse, which nodded to her some what orders, and so with that Steffie turned and walk off into the woods somewhere, her firends notice that even her walk was off, Steffie would never drag her feet but now it looked like she really didn't care, nore was Steffie really caring on where she was going, she just wanting to walk away. Katie and Megan couldn't look away from their leader until she was out of sight. When Peaches and Ethan came over, Steffie was long gone "Hey where's Steffie, wasn't she just here?" Peaches asked while Ethan looked around "She went off for a walk, said that she need think some things over, and by her depressive look I say it's gonna be a long time until she comes back" Katie told the other two, while Megan staid silenced "I wonder why?" Ethan also asked, all mammoths then looked back shortly before they walked off together, to take their minds off what Steffie was going to do, though they still wondered "Why are you so sad Steffie, this is not like you?" Megan thought to herself, Peaches thought the same but she also wondered where Steffie would go. Peaches and the others silently prayed that Steffie would OK soon.

**Remeber about me saying that part 3 of True feelings show, was short, this is a lot shorter. Sorry about that. The next one won't be short.  
**


	2. The white mammoth

**Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy :)**

It was early evening and Steffie was still on her "little" walk, a rock came rolling down the hill before clattering at the floor that Steffie was walking on, as she walked aimlessly not really caring where she was going "Peaches, sure is lucky to have true love. Mama was right true love is very rare, I wish could have find mine" She said qutiely to herself as she kicked the rock along so it rolled more before it fell down the cliff face to the ground floor from where she had started to climbed up.

Steffie was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't know where she was walking to, scuffing though the patches of thick snow, up the mountain side, she was walking with clear ground with a few patches of snow also with good visibility then, all of a sudden out of no where this hug white-out of a cloud engulfed her, Steffie up when she couldn't see his feet "Huh? What happened?" She quesioned herself before she reliesed "Oh great, I'm in a white-out" Steffie frettied in fustration "Where am I, anyways?" Steffie's fustration turned to panic "Hello! Anybody *Echo* Somebody *Echo* HELP ME!" Steffie yelled at top of her voice for an answer, but nothing was heard "OK clam down, girl their must be someone or something out their, just keep going straight" Steffie tried clam herself but in truth she was still real frighten but as Steffie was paincing she had kept on turing around in cricles on her feet so now she had on idea, where she came from or where she was going "WHICH WAY IS STRAIGHT!" Steffie shouted she was getting to the feeling of fainting "OK, breath Steffie" After a few breaths, Steffie calmed down and remembered what Peaches had told her "If your ever lost at night, just look up follow the northen lights, they'll lead to where you need to go" Steffie sighed in relief for that memory, so she looked up and saw the northen lights facing to the right side of her, Steffie began to follow them further up the mountin "I hope your right Peaches"

Well Steffie got up and out of the rocks of the cliff side and now found her way onto a vase flat area even though she was still on the mountain, Steffie was now also out of the white out but it was now replaced with a blizzard "As if a snow storm is way better, in fact it's worst" Steffie shivered as the snow got deeper on her, turning her red chestnut coat into white.

Steffie looked up to the black sky again, but the northen lights were gone, she looked around but all she saw was a white ground and a black sky, Steffie was now truly lost, she felt more frighten then she was before because she was lost but also because it was now deep into the night, around about 11.00pm, so Steffie couldn't see anything apart from snow. The red mammoth had been cold before but this was close to frostbite "That's tht last time I listen to Peaches for directions, I can't fell my feet" Steffie could feel her temper and blood begining tin boil, so she let out her anger and frustration.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME *hack* *cough*" Steffie screamed at the top of her voice, causing her to cough a lot for how loud she shouted. Little did she know that someone had been following her ever since she got into the vast plain of white. When the creature had gotten about just a meter behind her, it then spoke in a flat and deep yet sort of teenaged voice "If you keep shouting like that, you'll attracted some unwanted plus you'll lose your voice (hoppfully)" Steffie whipped round to see who was there, with a smile on her face, for this someone could help her but when she turned around to see who it was that was there, all she saw was nothing but a wall of snow "Huh? I could have sworn that-Oh I must be hearing things, the cold weather must be getting to my head" Steffie said glumly while rubbing her head, she was hopping someone would be there but no, she shook it off and turned to walk on more.

"Hey there's no voice in your head, no matter how big and empty it may be" That got Steffie's blood really boiling "OK who said that, are you saying I'm stupid" Turning around again sharply to glare at her insulter, but again she saw only snow "Where are you?!" Steffie demanded.

"I'm right infront of you, open your eyes woman!" The voice shouted at Steffie, causing her to cringe and back up in fear and surprise "But all I can see is white and...you didn't need to SHOUT" Steffie stated and shouted back, she also started to tear up a little both from her predicament but mostly because of her offender "Why is she crying?" The stanger asked himself then he remembered something as he caught a glimpse of his leg, it was his colour, only his eyes were the only thing that could be seen on a snowy night "Oh #!*% , I forgot, she can't even see me" The male mammoth calmed down when he released about his colour "Ok Ok I'm sorry, look I forgot about my-never mind, just look over to that flat boulder and I'll show you myself"

"Hmm?" Steffie wiped some new born tears from her cheek and looked over to the large flat rock, which was grey but looked black in the night. She then saw a large white foot then a leg then finally a whole body of a mammoth, a huge bull with a pure white coat from his top-knot to the bottem of his feet, even his tusk were that colour. Steffie was caught in mid breath by the sight that met her eyes.

What stood before her was a huge bull mammoth, who was about the same size as Ethan and maybe the same age as him to. His fur was long, thick and a little course due to the fact that he lives up here, his top-knot was similar to Manny's, his eyes were deep brown like that of Megan's coat, but what really caught Steffie's breath was his colour. Pure white! As the snow, the snow that they were both standing on or maybe even whiter, Steffie could just about see the mammoth's muscles showing underneath his fur "Can you see me now?" The bull asked sternly, Steffie quickly blinked a few times to get back to reality "Sorry and yes I can see ya now, and also sorry about freaking out earlie" The bull was taken back a bit from what Steffie said, it had been a while or rather years since he ever talk to someone or apologised to him let alone say something kind to him "Urr that's alright, I should have remembered my colour" The bull replied with an guilty look on his from his pervious actions "So now that's behind us now, would you be able to help me out please?" Steffie asked with a weak smile.

"In what comtext do you need help in?" The white mammoth replied with another question " Well I don't know where on earth I am for a start, I'm cold, I'm hungry and I'm tired. I've been walking since this morning, well roughly" Steffie said looking down sadly "He's not gonna help me, why would he anyway?" She thought.

At first the white bull could have easily turned around and left Steffie where she was and let her sort out her problems on her own, but he now felt a twinge in him and a voice kept on nagging him in the back of his mind saying "Help her" Over and over, he nodded "Well the sooner I help her get home the sooner she'll be gone" He thought "Ok I'll help you, You can stay with...me for the night, I have some food up where I live and I'll help you return home in the morning. Dose that sound good to you?" Steffie looked with a really happy smile and nodded frequently "Oh yeah, thanks, lead on guy" Steffie trotted next to his side.

The white mammoth rolled his eyes "How cheery can one animal be?" He questioned himself in his mind. The two walked for awhile both wanted to say something but felt that the other party did want to have a conversation or just didn't like talking. Steffie shivered a little and walked closer to the bull, he didn't seem to react part from he turned his head away from Steffie's view, porperly not to let her see his reaction, the two mammoths remained like this until they got to an entrance of a cave.

The male motioned his trunk telling Steffie that she could go in, she didn't hesitate, Steffie just wanted to get out of the bitter cold "Make yourself at home" The bull said as he smirked a little, he had to admit it was kind of amusing watching the female dash in trying to get warm and comfortable, he then turned around to walk wout of the cave "Hey where are you going?" Steffie cried hopping that the her only way of getting home wasn't going to leave her "Well if you want to freeze tonight, I was going to get some firewood. But since you don't want me to go" He shugged and began to walk back in the cave "No, no, you can go, I just worried for a bit, sorry" Steffie said as she turned to looked the other way because she didn't want him to see her blush in embarrassment. "Make up you mind, woman" The male said under his breath.

The white mammoth looked in a "weird" on his face, then turned again to leave, as Steffie laid her head down on her front legs to rest "I really should do something for him, I mean how many animals out their would let a stranger in to stay with them for the night" Steffie said to herself then she got up and also walked out of the cave (**which is pretty daft, because she dosen't know where she is anyway) **to do someting for the white mammoth.

A bit later Steffie was back in the cave, lightly sleeping when she heard some footsteps coming, at first Steffie was nervous but then calmed when she saw it was him "Welcome back" Steffie yawned as the young bull came back in, carrying with him a lot of fire wood in his tusks, nodded his head in a thanks and went to put the wood down when he came across a pile of leaves, plants and some roots "What is this?" He asked looking at the chestnut femlae then at the pile again "Hm. Oh that, well I thought I'd get some food for the both us, it was the least I could do to say thank you. I also didn't like the thought of you going out again" Steffie explained while the male looked surprised "She thought of me. An outcast! Someone actually thought of me. No one's ever done that before" He thought to himself with a smile on his face but because of his trunk, it was hidden.

With the fire now roaring, both mammoths rested to get warm and eating in a comfortable silence, Steffie crawled closer to the fire. The bull mammoth looked upon the female in front of him "I don't know what it is about her, but she looks kinda cute to me" He kept looking at her, the colour of her eyes, the shade of purple on her eyelids, the way her top-knot was put up. His thoughts were stopped of broken in by a sassy African-American voice "You know what's werid, but we don't even know each others names. I'm Stephanie but everyone calls me Steffie. Only my parents call me Stephanie, call me that and you get hurt" Steffie stated with a smirk, taking back the bull a bit "OK, whatever you say"

"What's your name?" Steffie asked her eyes with curiousaty.

"My name is Hugo" He answered, his tone not changing. Steffie's smile only got bigger "Hugo, Not often that you hear that name, I like it. Strong name" Steffie said "Not to mention a bit handsome. Wait what did I say?" Steffie shouted in her mind.

"Thanks, your the first to like it" Hugo admitted,shuffling closer to the fire as well.  
"Why is that?" Steffie asked tilting her a little "Well that's kind of a long and difficult story" Hugo admitted, not really wanting to talk about it right now "OK I understand" Steffie said, dropping the subject. Hugo sighed in relief, he would tell her but it seemed to soon to do it now. Steffie had another thing to say, but not really a question to be answered "To tell the truth, your not really the kind of mammoth to have a long talk are you?" Steffie said as both of them chuckled.

The fire kept on roaring Hugo kept chucking more fire wood in, to keep it going. The fire was reaching to the temperature of a dozing comfort and that's just what was happening to Steffie, as her eyelids began to heavy, she yawned knowing that she was going to fal asleep very soon "Goodnight Hugo and thanks again for letting me stay" And with that Steffie was in a deep sleep. Hugo got up and went over to Steffie's sleeping figure, then laid down beside her, so to keep each other warm but mainly herm so she wouldn't feel cold when the fire went out "Goodnight" Hugo whispered softly before he to went into a deep sleep, it was a few mintes before the fire started to die out.


	3. Looking around and the name

**Here's part 3 of Steffie's story. Enjoy and review**

**Sorry that it took a while, collage work:)  
**

-The others-

Katie hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night, she had been pacing up and down all night, worrying and wondering where on earth had her friend had got to "Oh Steffie, where are you? You've been back by now" Katie said aloud "You sound like her mother" Meghan said coming out of no where "AHH WHA-oh Megan, don't do that" Katie shouted then gritted her teeth for the last part of the sentence "Well it's true" Another voice came from behind the chocoalate brown mammoth and from the bush, which was Peaches "Please tell that you didn't just hear that as well" Katie hopping that she didn't look like an idiot "No" Peaches answered simply, Katie blew a puff of air in relief "Ethan and Louis heard you to" Katie looked like a ton of rocks had fallen on her head from the news "And we have to personally say, we argree" Ethan added coming out with Louis on top of his head "Think about it Katie, me, you and Meghan, have know Steffie since we were yearlings. I think by now that she's very true to her word but also very stubbon" Ethan said to calm the blond mammoth down and Meghan nodded in are agreement "She kinda sounds like my dad" Peaches commented, remembering what her mum said about, when he and her uncles got drifted away.

Katie then nodded in defeat, she knew Steffie, and if she said that she would be back, then Katie believed her. "Come on let's go and do something, like show us that new sport thing called bungey jumping, Peaches" Meghan said showing clearly that she wanted to do it "Ok it's this way, I hope that your not afraid of hights" She said to everyone but manly at Louis with a cocked up eyebrow, Louis was starting to look sick "Don't you dare puke on my head" Ethan called from down below, making everyone else laugh, before they all walked off to the place.

-Back with Steffie and Hugo-

Hugo was still sleeping like a baby when morning, he curled his trunk to feel another, when he didn't, Hugo's eyes shoot open and he stood up quicker then a saber running, he soon started looking around his cave for the chestnut female "Steffie? Steffie? STEFFIE?" Hugo shouted franticly, not knowing that Steffie was standing right behind him "I'm right here" Steffie said calmly and raising an eyebrow at him "Steffie! Don't wander off like that! I was worried sick, I thought something might of happened to you" Hugo shouted at the female with tinge of worry, but Steffie didn't flinch, she just gave a sly smile "Oh great(!) What she thinking about?" Huho thought "So you were worried about me, I didn't know that you care" Hugo froze from what she said "Oh crap, think of something Hugo" Even his mind was freaking out, the outside of him remained calm "Well worried is different then from I care. If I'd cared for you I would of run up and hug and squeeze you" Steffie gave a care free sigh and rolled her eyes "Yeah right(!) Think what you want" She told the bull, then Hugo went on "And another thin-huh?" Hugo stop when he saw another pile of food "What's that?" Pointing at the pile "Firstly, didn't your mom ever tell you that it's rude to point" Steffie said, Hugo huffed "And secondly, this is breakfast" Hugo's mouth dropped open "She did it again, why? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I just want to know why?"

After they ate their food, Hugo was the first to speck "Well I think we should be going, ready?" Steffie nodded. They turned and walked outside of the cave into the morning light. The mountains looked softer and less shape jagged shadows and the snow covered ground now looked like a blankect not a harsh wilderness and Steffie also noticed that there was a fresh scent of pine in the early day's air "Mmm. What a lovely smell to wake up to" Steffie comperlmented as she lifted her trunk higher to smell more of the pine "I don't really smell it any more, if you've living up here for years you get use to the smell" Hugo said in his flat tone, he really wanted to get a move on but he was patient with Steffie, this was all new to her after all. Hugo began to think more about his guest, she was very pretty he'll admit that "Then again I would call her beautiful, funny and caring. Sure she talks a lot but it's nice to hear some else's voice, then your own. I don't think I've ever talk to someone in over...well I've lost count but I know it was back when I was 4 years old"

To tell the truth he really wanted Steffie to stay with him for company, he liked listening to her chatty voice but if she wanted to go she could, Hugo knew that he couldn't force her to stay. He so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Steffie was right up close against his face and that she looked like she was about to kiss him, but when he did he freaked out "WHA?! Steffie! Why are you that close?" Hugo just managed to get out without stuttering but instead he stumbled backwards falling into a sitting position, well almost. His had a dumpsturk expression on him, Steffie looked on at the male and the corners of her mouth began to curve into a smile and her mouth started to open slightly she couldn't stop herself from laughing, her eyes began to tear and fall over her cheeks in fulid movement, a few seconds of this Steffie fell donw to her belly with all fours spread out and her trunk trying wipe tears of laughter, she was now laughing her head off "What are you laughing at?" Hugo blushed and demaned, he was starting to get scared of the red female with his expression still wide eyed from what happened earlier. Steffie pointed her trunk at Hugo still laughing her brains out, in fact she was laughing so hard that she rolled onto her back cluthing her sides in laughing pain with her back legs kicking in the air, still pointing her trunk at him.

"Y-y-your face. AHA-HAHAHAAA!" She got out, when Steffie finally stopped laughing she was gasping for air and wiping away tears that stopped flowing. Getting up Steffie breathed slowly to regain her breath "I haven't laughed like that in ages. I needed that" Steffie said with a sigh, Hugo was still in shock and surpise by the whole situation "Are you quite finished yet?" Hugo said impatiently in a high voice because he hadn't fulled recorved but after taking a few breaths himself, he calmed down "Yeah, I'm good now but your face was priceless, and the way your sitting" Steffie stated and it's was true, the way that Hugo was sitting like a young dog, his front where placed long and stif in front of him and his back legs laid wonky in the snow one half covered and other not and to Steffie, she thought in was kinda cute.

Hugo got himself up and looked away from the smiling female to his ever growing blush "Just don't do that ever again" Hugo grunted "Why, don't you know when to laugh and what to laugh at?" Steffie asked with her smile now gone, did this mammoth even have a funny side to him. Hugo turned his head his head sharply at her and gave her a dagger stare, implying Steffie to shut up, taken Steffie back a few steps in fear "Look, the sooner we get you home, the happier we both we'll be" Hugo snorted and began to walk off, Steffie stood there for a second "What side of the cave did he wake up on?" She wondered before she trailed along behind him.

From morning to the afternoon the jonurney back was the most early silence that Steffie had exsperenced "How long are we gonna stay like this" Steffie thought to herself, she wasn't usally quiet or being some where quiet for so long that she had to break it "So...um...sorry that I laughed at you, I didn't know that you would take an offence by it" Steffie said trying her best to sound nice and truelly apologise, Hugo didn't answser at first, he just grunted in response but then sigh when he looked over and saw Steffie hang here head low "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I don't really know what's funny or what to laugh at, and sorry for the last comment" Hugo said, Steffie's eyes widen not because Hugo apologised but because the tone in his voice changed from flat to a sort of comforting way "Um...Ok. Thanks" Steffie said shyly.

As the two started to walking silence Steffie wanted to see and take a better picture of the white male, her eyes started at his fur, Steffie looked at her's and then his there was remarkable differences, Hugo's fur was so white in day that he made the snow look like a light grey colour, his fur was very long even if it wasn't compered to her's "Proberly because he's been living up here all the time" She thought, her eyes then went down to feet and legs, even though she couldn't really see much of his body shape Steffie did noticed that his legs were a lot thicker then say Ethan's but that could be just fur, Steffie's eyes then trailed to his strabing body, face and then for some reason she slowed down and took a look at his backside.

"Wow he has a good looking butt, well every where on him is sexy. Wait did I just think!" Steffie shook her head hard to get thoughts out of her mind, cause Hugo to turn and gave wth face "Is there something wrong?" Steffie stopped as quickly as she heard the first word "Um...Nothing wrong, no I'm fine" She lied and did her little feet thing when she dose lie "Well all I really have is, well I wanted to ask you a question" Hugo raised his eyebrows "Um, OK. Ask away" Steffie walked up closer to Hugo and ask "Well what's it like living up here? And how did you get up here?" Hugo widen his eyes "That's kind of a long story, but I have a feeling that I should tell you"

"As long as it keeps me from my burning feet" Steffie said getting a confused look from Hugo "I don't like walking that much" She smiled asking him to continue.

"Well the furthest I can remember, was my mother smiling at me when I was about 3 years old, she would tell me a story of anything that came up in her mind, like adventures, far off places or sometimes about my father. My dad died before I was born by humans, mum said he died protecting what he loved, whenever she would talk about him she would try and put on a brave face but I could see behind her eyes that she was morune for him. But since I never really knew him it didn't really get me upset, so the only real knowleage of him was through the stories that my mum told me and how they met and all. I tried so much to be like my dad but myself at the same time and it was fun. My favourite story was the one that my mum told about the eternel mammoth and how the earth was made by him, his name in the old tongue was Hugo and I admiered him, my mum said that Hugo watches over every living thing and loves them dearly for they are his children" Hugo purse "I thought my life was perfect, until-" Hugo stopped in his tracks and Steffie stopped a few steps in front of him because she was caught off but when she looked up him, her eyes widened when for the first time she saw deep sadness and fear in Hugo's "Hugo. Y-you don't have to talk about it, if it's to painful" Steffie stepped closer to the white boy, she was listening to every detail in every word that Hugo said. Hugo then looked down at Steffie and shook his head wanting to go on "What happen then?" Steffie asked trying not to sound pushy "Until...those four legged humens came, allthough I new that the humans were riding horses, the humans and horses were covered in animal skins and on their faces both horse and man had animal skulls. The horses had the skulls of horses, deer, rhino horns and some had mammoth tusks, while the humens had sabra, bear, fox, or eagles. But dispite their apprence the horses were frighten of what's going to happen and of the humens to that's why they obey them, and the pain, sorrow and grif was in their eyes when they were force to carry those humans to..." Hugo looked down and away from Steffie so she couldn't see him forming tears "The humans, well first there was peace then animals were running for their lives and parents sacrificed their lives for their childeren from a huge raging fire that made by the humans. I'd never seen a fire before and this one looked like it had a mind, it moves with the humans, consuming and distroying everything in it's path. I was so frighten that I came out of the hidding place my mum told me to stay and began franticly looking your her, pasting a load of dead or dying animals. Some of them were burned or some where impailed by a spear or their thoat cut and fresh blood pouring out of every wound, what got me really running was the sight of one of best friends was killed right in front of me. As I called for my mum I only to came face to feet with human who must've dismounted or not have a horse" Hugo choked up some tears and his voice was slightly breaking before he continued "He grapped my top-knot and said that my thick fur and coat colour would make a lovely tunic for their king and so he pulled so hard that I thought he pulled my skin off, then I saw him pull out a stone knife and aimed for the middle of my head, before he stabbed me I cried out in utter terror. It wasn't until a few seconds until my mum rammed the human, accidently ripping out some of my hair that the human was holding, but I didn't really notice because I was watching my mum crush the man with one foot and blood spurted out like someone dropping a rock in the river. I had never seen my mother so infuryated, as she quickly turned her attention to about half a dozen other humens coming with spears and knifes, mum turned to me with soft eyes and a calm voice "I want you to run, run as far as you can, as fast as you can. Be a good boy wouldn't darling, always help those who need it and you'll go far, remember my stories and that I and your father will always love you. Wait for me by the place I met your father ok" With that she gave one last hug and I remember I couldn't stop crying, as she gave on last kiss she throw me onto the back of one of the two galloping bufflows, she then waved me a goodbye before turned back to the humans, by now I was screaming for her, but my voice stopped when I saw a human threw a spear and it went strait into my mum's chest, but she still fought them it two more spears before she went down and one finale being driven into her skull killing her immdertitly, I couldn't tear my eyes away from my now dead mother and the heartless humens until they out of sight, after that I wandered around for days no stop until I found myself up and I've been up here ever since" Hugo had finally finshed looked up with the most saddness in one pair of eyes ever.

Steffie's heart was breaking from what she just heard and when she saw Hugo in such a state, nothing could stop her from pulling the crying mammoth into the caring embrace, even though Hugo was still crying and making her fur soaking and also clinging onto Steffie tightly, she didn't care "I'm so sorry for what happened to you Hugo. I know that humens can be horrorible at sometimes but those humens that attacked you sounded monsterous, I also know that I can't really do that much but say I'm so sorry" Steffie felt Hugo grip on even tighter then before, he was still crying from the memory so Steffie slowly lowered herself to the ground bringing along Hugo also and the two mammoths just laid there huddling each other for a time.

Afterwards Hugo's tears starting to die down and so did the mourning for his mother, when he stopped altogether Hugo back up bit from Steffie's hug it was the most comforting hug he had ever had in such a long time "Thank you Steffie, for listening it was about time I'd told someone that" Hugo said still choking and cracking in his speech, Steffie moved his head up so she look at him the eye and she wipped off the few warm salty tears that were still falling down his white toned cheeks, which were now really wet, Hugo caught his eyes on her hur and the side that he was on, he had soaked her with tears "Umm, sorry about that" Hugo gave a small smile, and Steffie couldn't help but return it "It'll dry, I'm just glad that your feeling better" Hugo held Steffie's trunk and the chestnut mammoth blushed making her amber fur good even redder "Umm, s-shouldn't we get going now" Steffie said stuttering, Hugo looked down and saw what he was doing and quickly took his trunk off "I'm sorry that I did that Steffie" Hugo cried and looked away "I didn't say I didn't like it" Hugo looked up and blinked at the female who was already on her feet and with the sun behind her, Hugo thought she looked even more beautiful then did this morning "She's looks more beautiful then I ever thought, what no stop thinking like this, Steffie could never fall for and outcast" He then relised that she was helding out her trunk his, Hugo was a bit nervous at first but he gladly took it and got to his feet, when their eyes suddenly locked.

Nether oh them moved as they were both mesmerised by each other, Steffie felt like she was swimming in a sea of dark chocalate and Hugo felt like he was gazing into the gates of heaven by the amber gold, the two stayed like this for a while until Steffie broke it with words "Um we should proberly get going" With Hugo nodding.

"Lets get you home" Hugo laughed lightly, so the to began to rewalk on their journey when Steffie spoke up "You know if your in any trouble, or want to talk, hang or want a friend, you can count on me. I don't mind , in fact I think it might nice to have a friend like you" Steffie said with a heartwarming smile, Hugo felt the warmness burn in him like he never felt before in his life of alone "Thanks Steffie" Hugo said and gave her a light nuzzle miaking Steffie's blush harder "Umm...heh, just for you. You can call me Stephanie, but tall anyone that I aload someone to call me that ok" Steffie gave her warning by a light punch on Hugo's shoudler "Ok ok, I promise" Hugo sighed and took Steffie's trunk again, he needed someone to hold on to for the moment and that was a while as two continued there journey back to Steffie's home, not knowing that in a few steps they were soon walking with their side against side.


End file.
